


The New Case

by allthewaysweets



Series: The New... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: :3, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Moriarty - Freeform, Sherlock is on a case, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaysweets/pseuds/allthewaysweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Case, Part Two of The New Kid<br/>Moriarty is here to play a Game, how will this go down?...<br/>Anyway enjoy and get reading! ☺</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyyyy Swwwweeeettttiiesss anyway, here we are, Part Two, wow, time has flown, well as you probably read in The New Kid, Sherlock is going to meet Richard Brook and The Woman, ooooohhhhhh, shits going down, haha, please excuse the rude word, but anyway, enjoy sweeties!  
> –allthewaysweets xoxo

Sherlock stepped outside from 221B and flipped his coat collar up, protecting his cheekbones from the wind. Today was Boxing day, the day for the sign up for ballet classes, Sherlock was surprised anything happened on a Boxing Day, he deducted that normally people just slept the entire day, along with John. He waved his arm up to hail for a cab, getting the flyer out from the pocket of the stupid jumper that John had gotten him for Christmas, Sherlock wore it with pride, it was a very cold day, Sherlock couldn’t wait to get beck and just cuddle John to his pleasure. He stole Mycroft’s credit card from his room just before leaving, knowing that he may have to buy petty ballet uniforms. When the taxi pulled up along side the glass-covered hall, Sherlock paid the cabby and gracefully hoped out, giving a cliché look at the place before entering, well, being Sherlock, from one swift look, he deducted that there were a total of 5 fire escapes, a three level building, designed to look like a two story one with a secret underground level, and there were only 5 boys there to sign up. Shit. Sherlock strode inside; the place was bustling, people everywhere. Sherlock was taller than most there, not surprising. He made his way over to the sign up desk and grabbed a clipboard with a form and pen, quickly writing down his details, he handed back to lady a the desk, who gave him a smile  
“You’re the first boy to sign up today.”  
“Obviously.”  
Not saying another word he made his way, punching through people to the costume department, or desk. There were three desks, two for the girls and one for the boys, the boys desk was covered in uniforms and a man standing behind it with other boredom, other than that, the desk was like a ghost town, the two girls desks were pilled up with people, Sherlock was surprised they were even able to breathe with that many people crowded around it. He made his way for the boy’s desk, grabbing the shoes, two shirts and tights and handed them to the man  
“Just those, thanks.”  
“No worries mate.”  
The man behind the desk was in his forties, bald, and a bit boring, to Sherlock’s point of view. Handing the man Mycroft’s credit card, Sherlock wanted to get out of this building, no matter how cold it was outside this building was steaming. Grabbing the card and the bag if costumes, Sherlock made his way out of the filled place and hailed for a cab back to Baker Street.  
When he got back, he immediately dumped everything on the couch and heading back to his bedroom for John. As Sherlock thought he would be, John was still asleep on one side of the bed, just how he had left him a couple of hours before. Sherlock dumped himself on the bed, placing his arms above his head, John gave a mixture of a mumble and a grunt and mad his way over into Sherlock’s arms, Sherlock accepted it, it was nice to have John in his arms, and with that, Sherlock pulled up the sheets and several blankets and quickly fell asleep.  
Sherlock woke up to loud crashing and banging noise, similar to the one when John first cam over… Sherlock rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what that noise meant. Sherlock went to move, but a noise of protest from John stopped him, in the morning light Sherlock could see that John was all muddled up, and was wearing the jumper that he got him for Christmas, Sherlock couldn’t help but grin, and tangled himself in John’s arms and legs, Sherlock finally felt contempt. Sherlock studied John’s face who was only just waking up and gave a small smile and a yawn  
“Morning, Sher”  
Sherlock grinned back  
“Morning John.”  
Before anything more could be said, another crash could be heard coming from the lounge room  
“Greg and Mycroft?”  
Sherlock nodded, then in sync they both burst into a fit of giggles  
“Thank you for letting me stay here these last couple of nights.”  
“It’s fine, beside it’s the only logical option, seeing that Harry would want your house to herself, now that she has—“  
Sherlock was stopped by John’s index finger on his lips, and a shake of his head  
“Sher, no deductions today, please, I know how boring the world gets for you in that rushing mind of yours, just not today. Please.”  
Sherlock gave a confirmation nod. Anything for John. My John.  
“Want to go get something to eat?”  
Sherlock shrugged, he found that he didn’t really eat that much, only when it was necessary, but, then again…  
“Are you hungry?”  
John nodded  
“I’d just go to the kitchen to get something, and sit down and eat, but… you know.”  
Goddammit, Mycroft and Grog ruin it every single time…  
“I know.”  
Sherlock could tell that neither of them wanted to move first, but both they knew that they would eventually have to.  
John cupped Sherlock’s cheek and leaned into the touch, their lips touched briefly, before John did the daring task, he got up, stretched, giving an ‘ah’ when he hurt his shoulder, and rose from the bed, turning around to look at Sherlock lying in the same position with a scowl on his face, angry at John for moving when Sherlock just wanted him to himself, John gave a hearty laugh at the teenager  
“C’mon, Sher, you are going to have to move eventually.”  
Sherlock went into sulk mode, John chuckled.  
“What’s it going to take for you to move Sher?”  
Sherlock gave a grumble as a response, John groaned  
“Please Sher, I don’t want to face what’s outside this bedroom door alone. And we both need to eat.”  
John gave a weak whack to Sherlock’s ankle, then sighed, giving up and reached for his duffle bag, now half full as it was from when it first arrived, John stripped his Christmas jumper, reviling his chest, Sherlock took in a sharp breath, resisting the urge to just make out with him there and then. John swapped it for a black and white thick striped jumper, then ran a hand through his hair, then sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes, Sherlock sat up, still in sulk mode, he could only grumble  
“Where would we eat?”  
John gave a goofy grin  
“Angelo’s of course.”  
Sherlock sheepishly stood and opened his drawers, riffling through them for a dress shirt, finally descending on the purple one. Sherlock this time stripped off his stupid jumper, and hearing john’s sharp intake of breath, before he could put on his shirt and button it up, he felt a hand on his back, …John… Sherlock turned around, still with his shirt in his hands, the hand now on his chest  
“I knew you were skinny, but wow.”  
Sherlock could feel his cheeks redden, he knew that now he would definitely have to eat something. The hand slid up around his neck, before Sherlock could form words in his mouth, lips were pressed against them. The kiss was soft, but then it deepened, John and Sherlock just standing against he drawer with the pirate photo, just making out, it seemed that wishes did come true… John’s tongue teased the edges of his mouth, their bodies were pressed together, forget about lunch, this was curing Sherlock’s hunger, Artic Monkeys was now heard coming from the lounge room, Sherlock let John in, his tongue searched inside, Sherlock was unsure of what to do, but John knew perfectly, Sherlock deducted the song from the Artic Monkeys was When The Sun Goes Down, but he couldn’t be too sure, he was to enwrapped in John… John… Sherlock just had his hands on John’s waist, tugging him towards him, John gave a sexy gasp of surprise, it made Sherlock kiss him deeper, he knew what to do now, kiss John, well, obviously. It seemed they both ran out of breath at the same time, lips parted but the distance between them unchanged  
“Food?”  
John was breathless, the word just escaped his mouth  
“Yeah, food.”  
John slowly slid his hand back from Sherlock’s neck and went to tie up his shoes, Sherlock ran a hand through hi hair and took his place next to John on the bed to put on his shoes. John chuckled  
“What?”  
John looked at Sherlock and smiled  
“How the bloddy hell did this ever happen?”  
Sherlock shrugged, but then couldn’t help but chuckle as well.  
They both rose and headed for the door  
“Ready?”  
John had a hint of sarcasm in his voice  
“Whenever you are.”  
John turned the handle and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I am so sorry about the last chapter, but lets hope I can make it up to you with this… Chapter Two! I am going to time skip to the meeting, cause what the heck, we shall have some fluffy moments with Sherlock and John later… ;)… For this is indeed The New Case, shit is going down! (Sorry about the rude word) Now sweeties, as always, thank you so much for last chapters reviews! Enjoy and get reading!

Sherlock was pacing back and forth in his lounge room, it was indeed the time and day that Sherlock was going to meet Richard Brook and his friend… whoever that was. Sherlock not ended up to having making an excuse for John, who was at a pre-term practice and game of rugby, Sherlock would just go down to the field after this meeting. The door to 221B opened and footsteps made their way up the stairs, Sherlock double checked that everything was in order, a knock on the door of his apartment was made, Sherlock straitened out his dress shirt and strode over to open the door, letting out a deep breath before he opened the door, thank god Mycroft wasn’t here, he would be furious, Sherlock taking a case on his own, well, if this was even a case, Richard Brook was simply here to talk about Uni to Sherlock, or was he? A tall thin dark haired man stood in the doorway, offering out a hand to Sherlock, for him to shake  
“Richard Brook, hii”  
Sherlock took it and gave it a firm shake  
“Sherlock Holmes”  
Sherlock gestured for him to enter and sit on the couch, Richard was closely followed in by a woman with her hood still on, the woman was wearing the same coat as the woman who helped deliver the duffle bag full of John’s stuff… It couldn’t be, she obviously wasn’t homeless… Both of them sat down and the woman flipped off her hood, she was beautiful, thin lips, sharp cheekbones, and sharp enough so if you slapped them, you could possibly cut yourself. She held out her hand  
“Irene Adler.”  
Sherlock took it, giver he the same firm shake  
“Sherlock Holmes, tea?”  
“Please.”  
Her eyes did not leave Sherlock as he crossed the room to the teapot and mugs, he began to pour it into the three mugs, Richard cleared his throat, he had an Irish accent  
“So Sherlock, what are you interested in doing when you leave school?”  
“Become a Consulting Detective.”  
“A-and what is that?”  
“Ah, right, you wouldn’t of heard if it yet, I have invented the job, and I plan to be the first one in the world.”  
Sherlock placed a hand over his heart as he said the sentence  
“What would you do as a Consulting Detective, Sherlock?”  
Sherlock dropped his hand and put on a smirk  
“Well, we all know that the Yard hires amateurs, and even they don’t go running to amateurs, so the could run to me instead when they have no where to turn to, which is always, as well as people come to me with cases, see if I accept and I’d solve it for them.”  
“Have you solved cases before?”  
“Yeah, course, loads.”  
“Without your brother knowing?”  
“Right under his nose.”  
“Can I see?”  
“Yeah, alright.”  
Sherlock went over to his laptop on the desk, Richard stood, grabbing a mug of tea, before heading to look at the screen, closely followed by Irene. Sherlock flicked through the photos of his solved cases, he had shown John before, he had come up with the most ridiculous names for them, the least ridiculous being The Green Ladder. He had even suggested that he blog about them. A voice sprung him from his thoughts.  
“What?”  
“I said, what that’s in his eyes?”  
It was Irene asking  
“Maggots.”  
“Cool.”  
That time it was Richard. Sherlock scrunched up his brow in confusion. Sherlock closed his laptop lid and rose  
“So, Richard, Irene, what were you willing to talk about to me today? University?”  
Richard and Irene took their places on the couch  
“Oh, no, that was just a façade incase your brother got a hand on the note we are University teachers after all, we, uh, we want to talk to you about a case.”  
Sherlock grinned  
“A case?”  
“Yes, we would go to the Yard, but like you said, amateurs. This has been bugging Irene and me for some time, it’s about a man, best known as Moriarty. He sent us this only yesterday.”  
Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, Sherlock snatched it, he studied it, it was sealed with wax, it seemed this man had a certain class. Sherlock took care in opening it, expecting more inside than single four dried out orange pips… Richard slurped on his tea, it didn’t bother Sherlock, he was searching about this information displayed before him in his mind palace, he brushed over that in ancient societies a special force send dried pips people to describe how long they had to live, the amount of pips represented could represent days, hours, minutes, even seconds, from the moment they opened the envelope. So much was rushing though his mind…  
“I’ll take the case.”  
Richard chocked on the tea and coughed  
“Pardon?”  
“I said, I’ll take the case.”  
Richard seemed lost for words, Sherlock rolled his eyes, eager for them to leave,   
“Now if you would please leave, I want to get too it, and I have a date.”  
Sherlock cleared his throat and gestured toward the door, Irene stood and gave Sherlock a wink, she made her way down the stairs  
“Richard, I shall be in contact, for more evidence and, well, whatever.”  
Sherlock gave a wave of his hand  
“So shall I.”  
“What?”  
“I shall be in touch Sherlock. Good day.”  
Richard made his way down the stairs, Sherlock shut the door behind him and went to put the tea in the sink and change his shirt, he did so quicker than usual, deciding to this time try and involve John, he’d be lost without his potential blogger.  
Sherlock before leaving quickly grabbed his long black coat hand headed outside and hailed for a cab.  
The football field was surprisingly bustling with people, but not as many as the ballet hall, thank god. Sherlock mad his way to the fence and sought out John, who was running with the ball, about to make a try, he was muddy as heck but who cared, Sherlock held down his urge to start cheering and punch people in the face whom were booing. John did it, he scored a try for the team, who started cheering wildly, it appeared Sherlock had just made in time, for the end of the game. John caught sight of Sherlock and gave him a big air kiss, Sherlock could feel his cheeks redden amongst the crowd, a few pairs of eyes fell upon on him, Sherlock kept his head up. He didn’t know if their relationship was known to the public, who cared? It was just between John and Sherlock. Sherlock waited by the fence for John, who came running over, even muddier than before and ducked under the fence, giving Sherlock an unexpected hug, Sherlock accepted it anyway  
“Wasn’t excepting you here.”  
John was talking, still in the embrace  
“Thought I’d come down to see you play, you are very good, all though when you run try to move your arms a bit more freely even by a 23 degree angle a—“   
An index finger was on his lips  
“Sher, that was amazing in itself, but shut up, I know that face, you have a case, I saw it when you were telling me about your solved ones, tell me.”   
The index finger fell from his lips, and Sherlock grinned  
“They came this morning, Richard Brook and Irene Adler, I have a start, but, John, would you be willing to help me, I’ll explain it all in the cab.”  
John grinned this time  
“Oh, god yes.”  
John pressed his lips against Sherlock’s, both of them were smiling against each other lips, quite a few number of eyes fell upon John and Sherlock kissing, even a whoop came from John’s rugby team.   
“I’ve always wanted to help you on a case, after you have showed me them, now I get to see you truly at work.”  
Both laughed and Sherlock let John back down to the ground and they both walked toward the lockers where John picked up his bag and they both went towards the main road for a cab.   
Like always, Sherlock hailed one and they both hopped in, the destination for 221B  
“So, John about the case, Richard gave me this, an envelope, the contents, four singular, dried out orange pips.”  
Sherlock retrieved the envelope from his coat and handed it to John, he looked inside it with confusion  
“What the hell can this mean, Sher?”  
Sherlock grinned  
“In ancient society’s, sometimes they would send you four dried out pips for instance, to tell you how much time you had let to live, it could be hours, days, minutes, even seconds, according to the amount of pips, from the moment you opened the envelope. He also said that this this could be the works of a man named Moriarty. I’m about to organize for him to drop off more evidence to the flat.”  
“Can’t wait.”  
Sherlock turned to look at John and both grinned, then Sherlock turned to his phone and got to work. The rest of the evidence should be at the flat when they got home…Brilliant, this is brilliant, another case to solve with now help, right under Mycroft’s nose, again, Who is Moriarty, and why use a communication from an ancient society that was ended years ago?... Sherlock’s mind was racing. He hadn’t even noticed the cab pull up out side the apartment until John nudged him. Sherlock opened the door and bolted upstairs, Sherlock grinned at what was waiting for him.  
On the table there were a number of things, 3 more envelopes, with the same wax stamp, an apple, slightly brown with IOU carved into it, a gun, and a small bottle with two pink pills inside it, as well as a book, the title Classical Fairytales. John swiftly came up beside him, furrowing his brow.  
“What can this mean Sher?”  
“This means that we are dealing with homicide. And somebody who has done this sort of thing before”  
“What?”  
“See the bottle with the pills in it? The suspected suicide a couple of months back, the same pills, how Richard an Irene got their hands on them, I don’t know, and I don’t like not knowing.”  
“Wait, Sher, who is Irene?”  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Richard’s friend, supposedly. She came around with him this morning.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“The gun’s a fake.”  
“What?”  
“The gun is not real, let me show you.”  
Sherlock went over and picked up the gun, and pointed it at John, his face turning pale, and staggering back  
“Sher, w-wha—“  
Sherlock pulled the trigger.  
A simple small flame escaped the gun.  
“See? A fake. But why? What has a fake gun got to do with all of this? Oh! Oh, oh, ho. That is sneaky.”  
“W-what is sneaky, Sher?”  
“The pill, or the gun.”  
“Oh. Ah, Sher, what are in the other three envelopes.”  
“No idea. Want to find out?”  
“Ah, after I’ve had a shower?”  
Sherlock turned around to face John, he was completely muddy, still wearing his boots, covered in grass and mud, his hair ruffled, and sexy.  
“Of course.”  
“Thanks.”  
John went off to have his shower, Sherlock waited until the bathroom door closed until he picked up the book, a note fell out, floating to the floor, Sherlock stared at it, eventually picking it up  
It read;

1,2,3  
Their eyes fell upon me  
4,5,6  
They counted the pips  
7,8,9  
Bing, Bang, Boom.  
10,11,12  
Down they fell

If you wish for the safety of your friends Sherlock, I recommend you hurry up with this case, or Bing, Bang, Boom.  
-Moriarty

Sherlock stared at the note with wide eyes…Friends? I don’t have FRIENDS… Only the Holmes boys could say ‘friends’ like it was a swear word… Sherlock would have to hide this note from John, he would freak out if he saw this… He knew exactly where under the skull… Sherlock went back to the book, flipping through the pages that it contained, he knew that whoever Moriarty was, he had close hands on Richard and Irene, seeing hat the note was in the book that they left, and intended for him, he put that down and picked up the bottle that contained the pills, he went over everything, extracting information from them, what others would simply pass over as useless, he did this until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist…John… Sherlock placed the evidence down, the arms dropped from his waist  
“Sher, want to open the envelopes?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
Sherlock picked up two envelopes, passing one to John  
“Carefully John”  
John rolled his eyes  
“Of course I’m going to be bloddy careful with a piece of evidence Sherlock.”  
In sync they opened the envelopes  
Sherlock dove his hand in, and whipped out a pink cased phone, Sherlock knew exactly what it was, the phone belonged to woman who supposedly committed suicide.   
“Ah, Sher, mine just contains breadcrumbs, well, at least I think they are.”  
Sherlock peered inside John’s envelope, it was indeed filled with bread crumbs.  
“What does this mean?”  
“Every fairytale needs a good old fashioned villain.”  
“What?”  
“Just an extract from my brother’s version of Hansel and Gretel.”  
“Oh.”  
“There was something else, but I’m not sure i-if I Should show you, i-it was a note, it fell out of the book, i-it’s under the skull”  
John swiftly crossed over the room and grabbed the note from the skull, mumbling as he read it for himself  
“Sher, this means, t-th—“  
“This means whoever Moriarty is, he is close, because the note fell out of the evidence that was left here, ohhh, very close, and possibly even Richard. Or Irene.”  
“Yeah that’s what I was thinking, but, but how?”  
“Oh, John, ever fairytale needs a good-old fashioned villain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweeties, there you have it Chapter Two… Now for Chapter Three! Get excited! Ohhh Moriarty you sneaky lil’ shit. (Sorry. I had too!) Well, as always, any ideas, thoughts or just want to say hi, it would be much appreciated! Thank you all so much for staying with me for this far, you guys are just top shenanigans!! Love you all, see you lot soon! –allthewaysweets xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Sweeties, here we are lucky Chapter number Three, we are going to time skip just a little again today (I know, its annoying, I’m sorry), but, how will this case go down… hmmm… Well I know! Get reading to find out he he he he… Oh and please make sure you read the notes at the end!

Sherlock was sitting by the fire at the secret apartment, it was now early morning, he couldn’t sleep, not that he did that much anyway when he was on a case, only when Mycroft started getting suspicious about Sherlock. Suddenly he heard a strange noise, and by strange, it sounded like a woman… moaning… Sherlock placed The Science of Deduction down and checked his pockets, whipping the dead woman’s phone out from his pocket, he kept it on him at all times, just incase something happened, it was a text, from Moriarty, a text from Moriarty with a moan noise. Great.

Enjoying yourself Holmes? –M

Sherlock knew he’d have to come with a quick reply, and witty if possible.

No more than usual. –SH

Enjoying the case? –M

Obviously. –SH

I doubt reading that book would help with this kind of game Holmes. –M

Sherlock’s eyes widened at the words on the screen, was this case a game now? Great. And how did Moriarty know what book he was reading? What else did he know? Loads probably, but what exactly? Sherlock realized Moriarty probably now had a network of his own.

I’m enjoying this little game of ours. –M

Sherlock had been on this case for less than a day, and it was already a game. Fabulous. Sherlock ignored the following few moans, and decided it was time to head back to Baker Street and examine the contents of the final envelope, he opened it not long after John left earlier that night, the contents were unusual, it was a bottle of sunflower oil, for cooking or sunbaking purposes, Sherlock was begging to formulate ideas what all these pieces of evidence could mean and how they could be connected, it was obvious wasn’t it? Even though a book and a carved out apple may seem unconnected to a normal persons eye, to Sherlock, somehow, the all connected, he just needed to join the dots. Throughout the taxi ride home, the moaning continued, which was a nuisance, and indeed the cabbie charged more for it.   
Sherlock wasn’t exactly surprised to see another envelope on the doorstep, Sherlock picked it up and opened it, 3 dried out pips… Three seconds later the moaning phone started ringing, blocked, obviously, Sherlock answered

“Hello?”  
“Mor… Mor… Moriarty, he, he’s coming, f-for you S-Sherlock”  
The voice belonged to no other than Irene Adler.  
“R-run! B-bing…” A noise could be heard from the line that sounded like a metal ring or something hitting a concrete floor  
“B-Bang.”  
A gunshot was next heard  
“No! Irene? Hello? You there? Richard?”  
Laughing could faintly be heard from the other end. No. It couldn’t.   
“Hi Sherlock, enjoying this little game of ours?”  
The voice belonged to Richard Brook, or as well as…  
“Did you like me little stage name? I did. But I suppose for you now it’s Moriarty. Or to be professional, Professor Moriarty, I am still a university teacher. Unfortunately.”  
The man could not contain his laughter  
“What do you want with me Moriarty?”  
“Oh, nothing really, but it is quite enjoyable seeing a young bright teenager squirm in the mystery of it all. I owe you something Sherlock, and I make sure I pay back who ever I owe.”  
“But what did you take from me?”  
“A case, Sherlock, you’re in it now, you better hurry, because daddy has had enough now. I’m bored. Soon there shall be a big BOOM”  
Moriarty hung up, Sherlock growled, he hadn’t had much to go on, and he needed to hurry, Sherlock pushed open the door and ran upstairs, grabbed the breadcrumbs and sunflower oil and went to his telescope, he finally after several minutes of examination to mix the two together, Sherlock knew that nothing could possibly happen, which happened, but only for a moment, it started fizzing, then smoke appeared, then it exploded, not much of one, just a fizzle and a small bang, Sherlock immediately put more oil under his microscope, to his surprise he found chlorine in it, then the breadcrumbs contained alcohol, which was weird, usually, those two chemicals wouldn’t fizzle and explode, unless there was more, Sherlock examined the oil and breadcrumbs again, both very usual and very different than the first examination, they were a bundle of chemicals and powders, bother perfect for explosives, Sherlock stood and strode to his room, where he was hiding the rest of his evidence, he couldn’t leave it out on the table for Mycroft to see. He grabbed the box containing everything, Sherlock really wanted to chuck out the apple, it was very brown, the IOU was barely visible and it was begging to smell, with a face pulled, he cut out a chunk of the apple for testing and chucked out the rest of the core. Sherlock’s mind kept drifting back to Irene Adler, the phone call, Moriarty. Sherlock decided to head to Bart’s, the equipment in front of him just wasn’t going to cut it.  
He carefully placed everything back in the box and headed downstairs to hail a cab.  
When he arrived Sherlock headed straight for the lab, when he swung open the door, Sherlock was instantly pissed off to hear Anderson’s voice

“Ow, watch where you are going, freak.”

Sherlock scowled

“Sounds like English, but I can’t understand what you are saying, so shut up, or you may lower to IQ of everybody here, Anderson.”

Sherlock pushed passed him and into the lavatory, he hated that Anderson’s father worked at the hospital, giving the idiot access rights to all areas. Sherlock got to work, he would call John, and summon him to the hospital, but Sherlock knew that he had plans with Harry to sort out what was going to happen after their father signed up to the army.  
Sherlock knew what to do, gather as much evidence as possible before he had to get back to 221B wake up Mycroft.  
Sherlock x-rayed the phone, finding little radioactive sizzlers, fro anybody who tried to open the phone, the apple showed traces of poison, like Snow White.  
Sherlock saw that everything had a certain powder, or poison, that would certainly kill you if you had any more of it.  
Then it hit Sherlock, he knew what all of it meant, Sherlock closed his eyes momentarily, he knew why Moriarty chose him. Sherlock quickly packed everything up and headed back for Baker Street.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Sherlock had his hands together like a prayer position under his chin, he was searching his mind palace, formulating a plan, if he was going to get rid of Moriarty and protect John, Sherlock was indeed going to have to die, or pretend to, he had no intention of actually dying. It was what Moriarty wanted, wanted him to solve, his life, Moriarty wanted him dead. Irene was dead. Finally after what seemed ages John stepped into 221B, he looked stressed, Sherlock stood   
“Sher, I, uh, just ran into your, ah, friend, if that’s what you call him, Richard Brook. And, uh, he told me a bit about what Moriarty has planned for you.”  
Sherlock’s mouth dropped open, why was Moriarty still going by Richard for John? What did John hear? Sherlock wanted to protect John no matter the cost. He knew that now very well. Why go telling John about what Moriarty had in store?  
“John, I—“  
John held a hand up.  
“Sher, please don’t. All I want right now is sleep, I just had a very un-wanted discussion with Harry, and, well, yes, sleep would do very nicely.”  
Sherlock shut his gob  
“Of course, John, go right ahead, I’ll be with you in a moment.”  
John nodded and headed for the bedroom, Sherlock sat back down in his chair. Mycroft was out on his first night shift, working for the government, apparently viewing the Korean votes, so Sherlock didn’t have to worry about him. Sherlock was playing the game, and he knew it would finish with his death, John was involved with this case, not much but still, how would he be able to tell John about the plan without one of Moriarty’s men finding out, Sherlock decided that he would need to sleep as well, thinking was just making his head pound. With a huff, Sherlock crossed the room and opened the door to the bedroom. John was already curled up on one side of the bed, sleeping, hopefully. Sherlock didn’t really bother getting changed into his pajamas, unlike John. It was coming up to the last few weeks of holidays, Sherlock wondered if he’d even be ‘alive’ when school restarted, he worried about John, how would he take it? Sherlock knew even as a teenager as himself, he was still capable of taking down Moriarty’s network piece by piece, Sherlock knew for a man like Moriarty who had played the game plenty of times, his network would have to be vast, it could take up to a decade to take it apart, a decade without John, Sherlock shifted in his bed, he didn’t want to think about that, Sherlock had a game to play, and quickly. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John’s waist and pulled him close. He was going to stay with John, Sherlock would trade anything to not have a bomb strapped to him. Sherlock shook his head, squeezed his eyes shut and eventually fell asleep.

 

The sun filtered through Sherlock’s window brightly when he woke up, John was still in his arms, thankfully, Sherlock pulled him closer if it was possible and closed his eyes, just as he was about to drift off

“Funny thing chemistry.”

Sherlock’s eyes flung open, the voice belonged to his one and only brother Mycroft, Sherlock wanted to anything but move, but he knew that he had to, he rose and followed Mycroft out to the lounge room, who was still holding onto his umbrella, even though it looked like to be a perfectly sunny day. Both in sync, they sat down in their chairs.

“So, brother dear, what do you know of a man of the name Moriarty?”

Sherlock knew that he would have to lie, he has done it before, but it is hard, he is Mycroft, he will eventually know everything somehow.  
Sherlock shrugged 

“Nothing.”

Mycroft cleared his throat

“Well, he has recently come across the governments radar as a very dangerous man, and I suggest you stay away from him, because he has shown quite some interest in you brother dear, and John. He plays around with people, makes them play a game, he enjoys watching them squirm in trying to figure it out, he has a stage name as well, Richard Brooks, he teaches at The University Of London, so I recommend you stay well away from that area as well, we are having an operation today to capture him, he has a class to teach today, and he has a lesson to learn for himself from the government.”

Sherlock smiled

“I’m sure you’ll teach it well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweeties  
> I know I’m sorry yes the feels hit me too, right in the SOUL, anyway, yes I am planning to write about the pool scene and possibly The Reichenbach Fall (but on a positive note, yes I am planning to write in the one and only Knee Grope \\(^O^)/ ;), after all this is a trilogy as you probably may have deducted, the third story will be about Sherlock coming back with all his GAME BITCH! (You smart people and sorry) and well Moriarty like I said before is a sneaky lil’ shit (sorry again) The game is on! And we just finished the third chapter XD but don’t worry guys now for chapter four… I need your opinion on something guys, I have a thing planned where Irene is not dead and is found sound asleep in Sherlock’s bed, do you guys want that to happen, yes? No? Any ideas on what could happen, do you guys not want Irene to come back? Oh and I am really sorry if this chapter and possibly next couple may be posted late or seem a bit rushed in writing, it’s just that I have a lot going on right now, but message me if ANY mistakes appear, no matter what’s going on, I really want to try and make these stories perfect as possible, as always guys, thank you so much for your support! Love you all, I’d send you all several packets of Jammie Dodgers for Christmas if I could –allthewaysweets xoxo  
> PS Merry Christmas for next week! May it be filled with Johnlock cheer!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapters, haven't had much time to edit them properly, but I will soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, How was your Johnlock-y Christmas? Good eh? Well first up, I want to explain Mycroft’s character and his schooling and job status, well, here in Australia, it’s a bit confusing, you can be in your final year of schooling, be doing a University course (well, kind of) and a part time job all at the same time, I know, very confusing, very hard and that’s what Mycroft is doing, in case any of you were confused (which probably most of you were, sorry ‘bout that! XD). I am going to put all that I can to this chapter, try and make it thrilling, case-y, Moriarty and Johnlock-y as possible! I would like to try and keep all of you on your toes, so to speak, when you read this, so, sit back, relax while possible and enjoy! allthewaysweets is out!   
> (For now…)

When Mycroft had gone over the ever-so top secret plan to take down Moriarty god-knows how many times, then went upstairs to call his be-loved boyfriend before he left for his mission, Sherlock let out a deep breath and headed back to John in the bedroom. Unexpectedly, john was groggily sitting up in bed, and turned to Sherlock with a groggy smile when he entered

“How was Mycroft?”

“Annoying.”

“Taking down Moriarty then, eh? Does that mean the game is over?”

Sherlock remembered last night John mentioning his little run in with ‘Richard Brook’. Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed, then laying his back on the bed.

“I-I don’t know, this is Moriarty we are talking about, John. What exactly did he say to you?”

John started running a hand through Sherlock’s hair

“Hmm, well, it is early morning, I just woke up…”

“It’s one pm.”

“It’s still early morning to me Sher. He just full on bumped into me in the street, and then just acted like he didn’t know it was me nor mean to, when the bump felt like it did, it started raining, so we went to the nearest coffee shop, because he said he had to talk to me, he just said all this crazy stuff, like how Moriarty was going to start strapping bombs to closest person he can find, how he killed Irene, what he thought the pips meant, I mean I listened to him, Sher, but I think this is out our depth, even from what I have seen you do Sher, Richard is just a bit too crazy, needs to be treated with, and carefully. I- uh, I don’t want to go into what he said any further, please, Sher, for me.”

Sherlock nodded

“We will talk more evidence later.”

John groaned

“Do we have to?”

“You don’t have to then, but I will.”

“You haven’t eaten a bloody thing since you have been on this case, you are not going over evidence, you are going out to lunch with me.”

“I have eaten something.”

“What?”

“A piece of toast.”

“That’s nothing Sherlock, now hurry up and get ready, I want to eat breakfast.”

“It’s five past one in the afternoon.”

“And breakfast is the first meal you eat in the day, now get ready.”

John playfully tried pushing Sherlock off the bed, who just tried pushing John as well, until both stood and begun the pillow fight, John swung first hitting Sherlock in the elbow, Sherlock then swung, hitting John on the hip, both starting to have outbursts of laughter, and slowly moving closely together, hitting each other with pillows, laughing like they were just normal teenagers together for the holidays, not on a case for a ‘crazy man’, they could feel each others breath from laughing and hitting, Sherlock dropped his pillow on the floor and took a further final step to close the distance and embraced John, who was still holding his pillow, so he couldn’t really move, Sherlock lifted his head from John’s shoulder looked into his beautiful eyes just for a moment and then pressed his lips to his, not softly at all, passionately, deep and meaningful, John somehow drooped his pillow and had his arms around Sherlock’s neck, kissing Sherlock right back, they were both just standing there, lost in their own little world, entangled in each other, kissing, neither stopping for breath.  
Time was flying, neither bothered for it to stop, neither wanted it to, but after while, Sherlock broke away, he had a plan.  
Both hands on his waist

“Wait here.”

John nodded, braking away to sit on the bed.  
Sherlock strode outside, shutting the bedroom door behind him, whipping out his phone to get to work, but his vision just catching to see Mycroft sitting in his chair by the fireplace, hands coving his face, Sherlock put his phone away back into his back jeans pocket and headed towards the lounge room and sat down in his chair by the fireplace

“Mycroft? How did the mission go?”

Mycroft just shook his head

“What do you expect brother dear? There was a substitute teacher there today, saying that Mr. Brook was on holiday, he has fled the country, Sherlock, the entire European Empire as a matter of fact, and along with copies of top secret missile plans, there is very little chance that we can catch him now. Well I’m buggered.”

Sherlock bit his lip, the taste of John still lingering there.

“You’ll catch him Mycroft.”

Mycroft lifted his head at that and scoffed

“How would you know?”

Sherlock now had one hand at his phone in his back pocket of his jeans, then shrugged, then jumping from his chair and went to the bathroom, Sherlock deducted it was the safest place to text anyone when Mycroft was home, Sherlock opened the text thread to Moriarty

The Pool, Midnight, bring the missile plans. –SH

Midnight? Isn’t that a bit fancy for a teenager like you, Sherlock? –M

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the reply then went to the bedroom

“Come on John, breakfast, you, me, now.”

John looked a bit dazed for a moment then jumped to his feet at the chance of food.

Sherlock didn’t bother saying goodbye to Mycroft when they both grabbed their coats, he probably already deducted from listening in that they were off.

“Where do you want to go get breakfast, Sher?”

“I have an idea.”

John chuckled and kept up with the fast paced Sherlock

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

John felt something was wrong throughout ‘breakfast’ with Sherlock, he looked fidgety throughout it, but then again, John thought that it was probably the first time Sherlock had a breakfast in a long time, let alone out in a proper restaurant with him, he wished they didn’t have to go separate ways, but John had to take care of Harry, who had gotten herself into the whiskey compartment overnight.  
John was simply walking down the street listening to his music when he heard someone call his name, John whipped around to see who it was, and it was no one, just normal bustling London. John was about to turn around to continue on his way when he heard a whisper in his ear… Sorry about this, mate… John gripped his neck, there was a needle there… NO! Sherlock! Harry! Dad!... John waved his arms about, he tried to shout, even speak a single word, he couldn’t, he had been drugged, blackness was creeping into the corners of his vision, he had to keep moving, but all he did was fall over, a pair of strong arms caught him before he touched the ground, but laid him there. Just before the blackness fully took over, John swore he could see a smiling Richard Brook leaning over him…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Sherlock began to run after John was out of sight, he knew what tonight might come to. Death. Sherlock had felt every quiver of John’s beating heart and lips one final time, now it was time to feel London’s. Sherlock knew every backstreet, alleyway, very inch and corner of London like it was on the back of his hand. Before even Sherlock knew it, he was on top of a high-rise building in central London, looking over everything; he could even see the edges of London itself. Sherlock drew in a deep breath, he had been standing on the edge for a few hours now

“You know, there is a little funny thing about gay love, it can pierce through death and save the day, or night.”

It made Sherlock startle, almost fall off the edge, the arms and voice that caught him was Mycroft’s, still holding onto his umbrella, as usual 

“Be carful, brother mine, we don’t want what happened to the other one to happen to you, now do we?”

Both of the brothers stepped of the edge and onto the roof, Mycroft used his umbrella like a cane to steady him were he stood

“How did you find me, brother dear?”

“It was simple, brother dear, I observed, if the entire of London just looked up they would see you, standing there on the roof, but they don’t.”

“They are all idiots.”

“Are you sure about that brother dear? You seem like a bit of an idiot too.”

Sherlock gave him a quizzical look

“How?”

Mycroft whipped out his phone

“Let’s see shall we? Hmm yes, ‘the pool midnight, bring the missile plans. –SH’ Moriarty has left the European Empire, Sherlock, I doubt he’d be able to get to one of London’s pools within a few hours time. Don’t do this, Sherlock, you and I know what it will end in. Blood spill. He’s already killed his closest person, Irene, just in spite of you Sherlock, I’m sure you don’t want to see John dead, now do you, brother dear?”

“I have a plan.”

Mycroft scoffed 

“I’m sure you do, Sherlock, you always do, but what if things don’t go to plan? He’s Moriarty, he’s unpredictable, well to some he his, if government would just listen… Just-just listen to me Sherlock when I say, don’t go.”

“I am listening to you.”

“Good, for once you will actually do as you are told?”

Sherlock smiled

“Yes.”

This made Mycroft smile

“Good. Well I have a night shift tonight, best get going, but Greg is staying the night tonight, to be there for me when I get back, if he is sleeping when you get home, try not to disturb him.”

“I’ll do my best”

Mycroft swung his umbrella in a full loop and left. Sherlock had lied, he always did, he had too. Sherlock wasn’t going to let a chance like this slip away. He waited until he saw Mycroft get to the Government building until he stepped off the edge, back onto the roof top, down the stairs in a flurry and hailed a cab, it was almost time, he had to just let in on a few homeless network what was about to go down, they could be very loyal as you wanted, with a bit of money thrown in of course. Sherlock really wanted to call John and let him know, but Moriarty and his network, even Mycroft could possibly intervene the call and know the plan, besides, he had to deal with Harry and the booze issue. John had enough problems for him self for one night. Sherlock went to the nearest café and got a coffee, he needed some kind of drug running through his veins for later on, that something to give him that needed adrenaline boost, when he needed it, the clock ticked on the wall, every second every chance to tell John goodbye slipping away with every moment, Sherlock needed to focus, and that clock wasn’t helping. Sherlock hailed a cab for 221B.  
When he arrived he sprinting up the stairs, grabbing the box of evidence, whipping out the book of fairytales, deciding to leave the fake gun and take a real one, taking the gun hidden in his drawer, shoving the gun in his waistline of his jeans, he ran back out

“Sorry about the noise Gavin!”

Sherlock could just make a faint shout just before he got to the bottom of the stairs 

“It’s Greg!”

Sherlock hailed a cab, it was time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

John’s head hurt, it was pounding, throbbing, he couldn’t make sense of where he was, but he could smell chlorine, that was pungent, very pungent. And then a voice came into his ear

Ohh yay! You are finally awake! Now don’t move now, I think you’ll find, you are in a bit of a bomb!

John looked at his chest, there were indeed several small flashing red lights on him, this man could not contain his laughter… 

Now when I tell you, and only then, will you move, get up, open that door, and follow the corridor to the pool, you will find my guest waiting there, and you repeat the words I say, and if not, well, I’ll let you deduct what will happen to you, and the guest I guess, it is a bomb, it does have a blast radius. Now, now, rest your head, dear John, the drug I gave you was strong.

John’s eyes widened when he knew whom the voice belonged to. No one other than Richard Brook.

Well, John, I think you will find the name isn’t exactly Richard Brook anymore, oh how I loved my little stage name. Jim Moriarty. Hi.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

It was in the cab ride over what Mycroft said on the rooftop clicked into place in his mind, being part of the government, he would be used to using code names for plans, his voice ran through his head… Don’t Go… It was indeed a very elaborate plan, but then again, it was Mycroft vs. Moriarty, it was always going to elaborate, Mycroft had briefly gone over it with him once, along with a plans named Lazarus and Hood, both even stranger situations and more elaborate than Don’t Go. Sherlock paid the cabbie and hopped out of the cab, letting out a deep breath before entering the place, he hung his coat and scarf on the hat rack near the door, grabbing the copy of fairytales, Sherlock swung open the door, holding up the book.

“I brought you, uh, a little getting to know you gift, well, not really, just thought you might want this rather expensive copy of fairytales back.”

Sherlock looked around the place, it was old, needed renovation

“I think you will find that was a gift from me to you, I’m very hurt that you don’t want to keep it.”

Sherlock whipped around, the voice, the person standing in front of him made Sherlock’s heart stop for a beat …No! How could he?... 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

John’s heart was beating a million times a minute, so much for a guest, it was Sherlock, Moriarty told him to go out to the pool at the stroke of midnight, the bomb strapped to him was lighter than expected but still very heavy, hidden under a massive green jacket, Sherlock looked like a little lost puppy when he saw John, then his face turned hard as rock when he knew that Moriarty was using him as a puppet, very sexy, being a protective little puppy. The voice rang in his ear again, John repeated the words

“Say, nice choice of location, but on a nice night like tonight, I would have chosen a rooftop.”

“Have you brought the missile plans with you?”

“Ha-ha-ha-ha Of course I have, how could I refuse a request from one of the infamous Holmes boys?”

Sherlock nodded, Moriarty in the ear piece made his ears ring, he spoke again

“You can keep the book if you like, but then again, I was a teenage myself, not really that much of a fairytale fan when you are a teenager.”

Sherlock threw the book into the pool

“No, not really.”

John breathed deeply, using all his strength not to strip the bomb and run away from this damned place with Sherlock, or just hug him, because Moriarty would have set the thing off.

“Would you like me to make Johnny Boy say something funny? How about, hmm, gottle-o gear, gottle-o gear, gottle…”

“ENOUGH! Now show yourself Moriarty, I like to do dealership face to face, no via a puppet”

Sherlock’s eyes flickered with hurt when he said the last word

“Suit yourself.”

A door not far behind them opened and Moriarty stepped out

“I thought I might dress for the occasion, Westwood.”

Jim gestured to his suit, with both hands on the last word

“Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, wow, you do look taller in your photographs.”  
“Well, I took the precaution of a big coat and a friend shorter than me.”

“Don’t you mean ‘boyfriend’? How’s it going between the two of you, eh? Young love, ah, lasts a lifetime.”

Sherlock took the gun out from his back pocket

“In this case, yes. You OK John?”

John drew in a deep breath

“You can speak Johnny Boy.”

John nodded, even though he was far from OK, he just wanted to get out of here, out of London in fact, England even if possible.

“Let John go.”

John lifted his head, oh HELL NO, John wasn’t going anywhere while Moriarty was here alone with Sherlock, and with John, with a bomb strapped to him.

“I think John is fine just the way he is, he can stay. Eh? Johnny Boy?”

“What do you want in trade for the Missile Plans?”

Moriarty laughed

“Those damned Missile Plans? I could have gotten them anywhere, I just wanted to freak out the Government a little, keep them on their toes, oh do ask your brother how the Queen is, but then again, I suppose Mycroft is a bit of a Queen.”

Moriarty, like several times before, could not contain his laughter at his own terrible jokes, if they were even classified as them.  
The bomb strapped to John’s body was heating up, a lot, almost burning his stomach, flashing several time quicker than two minutes ago, the big green jacket was not helping

“Ohh Johnny Boy, not enjoying this are we? I wish you could, it’s be nice to enjoy one last thing before you died.”

Sherlock eyes widened with anger and his grip tightened on the gun

“You do know Moriarty that I could kill you right now.” 

“No you won’t”

“I suppose so, I think your little friends might think ‘Oh no! Moriarty! DON’T GO!”

Sherlock shot two bullets into the air and from there it was a rush of policemen flying down by rope from the roof, barging in through the doors all sides, Moriarty’s pale, shocked face before being shot in the head, Sherlock stripping the bomb from John and throwing it to other side of the room and pressing him against the wall, protecting John with his body, then when the raid was over and the smoke cleared Sherlock slowly pulling away from John, then seeing Greg and Mycroft standing by the double door entrance, Greg grinning, and Mycroft, quite the opposite. A policeman walking over to Mycroft handing him a USB drive, the missile plans supposedly

“The plan never required you to shoot, brother dear.”

“Oh, Mycroft, live a little, you are in the government, this is what you should be used to by now.”

“The police should be used to it brother dear, not me.”

Sherlock turned to John

“Are you OK? Not hurt anywhere?”

“No, no I’m fine.”

“Well, you did just have a bomb strapped to you.”

“Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious”

Both began chuckling

“Sher, I think it’s best we get out of London for a day or two, eh? We have got a few weeks left of holiday anyway.”

Sherlock nodded

“Yeah, alright, I’m sure Mycroft can arrange something.”

“Mycroft? Sher, do you always leave things down to your brother?”

“Not always, he is just better at organizing things.”

John nodded and took Sherlock’s hand, interlocking their fingers

“Come on, time to face the King and Queen of Drama.”

Sherlock let out a hearty laugh, and John grinned, it was indeed very rare to hear such a laugh from Sherlock, let alone to be the one to make it happen. John could not wait for the holiday out of London, excited for what it would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweeties, How did you like that chapter, eh? I am quite proud of it myself, and excited to start writing the little holiday, and what comes after it (I think you all know? Eh? Eh?) I’m so sorry about the chapters, just need some time later on to edit the properly, oh and if you want to please review, or just say hi ☺   
> a very Happy New Year to all of you, and 2015, bring it on! (More Sherlock in 2015!!!!! :D can’t wait! Finally!)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweeties, here we are time for a little Johnlock break, that Mycroft organized, well, how will this go down? And who is going to return? Hmm, let’s see shall we? Enjoy! Oh and PLEASEEE read the notes at the end ☺

During the very long taxi ride to the hotel far, far away from London, with Sherlock’s arm around his shoulder, John was doubting Mycroft’s organizing abilities, knowing his kind of personality, it was late at night by the time they arrived, but all of the doubt fled his mind when he opened the door to the hotel room, it was grand, very grand indeed. The room consisted of a king sized four-posted double bed, with curtains, a dining table, for two, a big window at the back of the room with a magnificent view of the beach over the white cliffs, with heavy velvet curtains to complete the large windows, beside the four poster bed was a couch facing a plasma TV, the ceiling featured a massive chandelier made of crystal and glass, it looked so delicate that if you dared to touch it, it would shatter into a million pieces, beside the dining table for two, made up one corner of the wall, was a tiny kitchen, you couldn’t really do much with it, just a cup of tea, and that’s about it, Sherlock and John would have to call for room service for food, beside one side of the ‘kitchen there was a small fire-place, already with a small flame burning, beside the other side of the ‘kitchen’ was a door, Sherlock was first to investigate, John couldn’t really make out what he was shouting at

“I’m sorry, what?”

Sherlock poked his head around the corner of the bathroom door

“I said, come on, take a look at this.”

“Alright.”

John dumped the bags of luggage on the bed and headed toward the now very well lit door. John took in a deep breath at the sight of the bathroom, it was big enough and grand enough to fit a queen. Then again Mycroft was the one whom organized the entire thing. Almost everything was either golden or white, the bath was already full with bubbles, with a small table beside featuring a bowl of strawberries and melted chocolate, the sink was huge, and with an even bigger mirror to compliment it, the ceiling featured extravagant lights, the bathroom was very modern but yet very classical.

“You’re brother certainly knows how to choose a hotel room.”

Sherlock was sitting on the edge of the bath swaying his hand in the water, covering half his arm in bubbles and water, good thing he was only wearing a t-shirt and not one of his dress shirts, it would have ruined it, well especially when John went over and gave Sherlock’s arm a splash over water and bubbles, Sherlock looked down at his half covered shirt full of bubbles, ok, so maybe it went over the target

“Oh no you didn’t”

Sherlock took a big sway of his arm and covered John in water

“I cover your arm, and you try to drown me?”

Sherlock looked very proud of himself

“Alright.”

John took both of Sherlock’s arms and pulled both of them into the tub, splashing water everywhere, Sherlock was first to sit up in the tub spitting water everywhere else, now with John up and spitting water, both starting uncontrollably laughing, standing in sync, they stood in the tub splashing water over each other, still laughing, they both had been at this hotel for no less that half an hour and they already made a complete mess of the bathroom, but they were having so much fun, John wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. They kept splashing each other until the tub was almost empty and both were drenched with bubbles and water, Sherlock picked through the bowl of strawberries and managed to pick out one at the bottom that hadn’t been touched by the water fight and dipped it in the somehow still melted chocolate, where it wasn’t covered by water and shoved it in his mouth

“Wow, that’s the first time I’ve seen you eat anything since the breakfast two days ago.”

“I’ve eaten since then.”

“And what was that, Sher?”

“A piece of toast.”

John gave Sherlock his ‘don’t-give-me-bullshit’ face. Sherlock laughed

“I did!”

“Oh, really?”

The amount of sarcasm in John’s voice made Sherlock laugh even harder, John sighed stepped out of the tub, grabbed a towel from the rack beside the massive sink and wiped his face with it then flicked Sherlock with it

“Go, on get out, I need to have a shower, have a look around the hotel room, there may be a second bathroom.”

Sherlock stood still in the tub

“You want me to make a mess of the hotel room as well?”

“No, just take a look around, take your shoes and socks off, leave by the heater over there I’ll turn it on and just look and see what you can find in the room.”

Sherlock looked pissed off, by cooperated anyway, placing his shoes and socks by the heater, Sherlock hesitated with his hand on the door handle

“Everything ok Sher?”

John felt bad about sending the thin pale teenager out; he should be having the shower first

“I’m sorry Sher, You have the shower first, I’ll go out and have look around, and besides it’s just opening a bloody door and looking inside it for a bathroom. H-here, stay there.”

Sherlock stood where he was with his hand still on the door handle, John went over to the small heater on the floor besides the sink and turned it on, instantly warming up the room, letting out a deep breath. He took off his water ridden socks and laid them by his shoes, John turned around and almost tripped over Sherlock, who was sitting on the floor, he looked a bit like L off Death Note, He was sitting like him, and was just happening to be wearing a white shirt and black jeans, and was now bear foot too as well, eating chocolate covered strawberries, his shirt was now see through thanks to the water and his wet black shaggy curls were covering his face, John let out a chuckle and sat down beside him, wrapping his arm around Sherlock’s shoulders, Sherlock rested his head on John’s shoulders, offering John a chocolate covered strawberry, John took it and shoved it in his mouth, it was delicious. The heater was helping them dry off no problem, John finally felt contempt, especially with what happened the past couple of days, Moriarty and the ‘Great Game’… Great Game, yeah right… Sherlock kept offering John the chocolate covered strawberries until they were all gone, John would have to order a feast for them both when they dried off. When John was dry, he retreated his arm and rose  
“Stay here, L.”

“L?”

“Yeah, you look so much like L off Death Note right now.”

“Death Note?”

“I’ll show you later”

Sherlock looked up at John with wonder

“Everything ok, Sher?”

“Yeah just realized something.”

“Do you need to use my phone? Cause I know that Mycroft confiscated yours for ‘Queen and Country’”

Sherlock waved his hand in a gesture

“No, it’s fine, I don’t need it, thanks.”

John nodded and headed towards the bed and grabbed Sherlock’s PJ’s and went back to the bathroom

“Here, Sherlock”

John put the PJ’s on the sink bench, there being the practically only place that was dry  
Sherlock stood with his hand slightly reached out, John nodded and strode out of the bathroom, he would save what that hand reach meant for later. John stepped out of the bathroom and almost slipped over on the wooden floor on his way out but headed to the other end of the room, beside the plasma TV, there was indeed an other door, John opened it and walked inside, it had automatic lighting, like every other room in the place, the room was awful, it was unlike any other room the place, it had concrete walls, falling apart, a washing machine and beside it was the crappiest shower John had even seen, worse than the ones in the rugby locker room. John wondered how this room was even part of the same hotel room. John sighed, went back out to the bed and riffled through the bags for some towels, he heard the shower going in the bathroom which made him smile, Sherlock deserved it, he just hoped that the crap one had at least some warm water. He grabbed the two spare towels and went back into the room. John let out a deep breath, the washing machine would cover everything that needed to be covered, if someone walked in, John shuddered at the thought, he placed the towels on the washing machine and stripped of his t-shirt carefully, the bomb that was strapped to him burned his skin, leaving marks on his back and belly, and it hurt, he was glad Sherlock hadn’t noticed them otherwise he would start worrying, Sherlock didn’t need more worry after Moriarty, he saw what he looked like, it wasn’t nice, or his normal sexy self. John put the rest of his stuff on top of the washing machine and turned on the shower, it was freezing, but felt good against his burns. When it was thankfully over, he left his clothes on the washing machine for later and wrapped the towels around his waist and hair and headed outside, he should’ve brought his PJ’s in with him… Stupid!... Sherlock was sitting on the couch watching TV News about some Professor Lazarus and how was ‘going to change what it meant to be human’ and cheat death, or something like that, Sherlock was now tuning into John standing just outside the door to the terrible washing room, dripping wet and holding onto his clothes for dear life, for if he dropped his clothes, his towel would too. Sherlock cleared his throat

“Found a shower then?”

“Not a very good one.”

Sherlock’s Adams apple bobbed

“Th-thanks for the pajamas.”

“Anytime.”

John was going to ask about the hand reach, but then decided it would be best his own pajamas on. John walked past Sherlock and to the bed where the bags were and riffled through them to find his pajamas with one hand, holding up his towel with the other

“Your back.”

“Huh?”

“Your back, it’s burnt.”

…Shit…

“Well, I’ll, uh, have to put more sunscreen on when I go out to, uh, sunbathe”

“You don’t sunbathe.”

“How would you know?”

“I deducted it.”

Sherlock’s voice rang with cockiness and his smile probably did too, John said no more and went to the bathroom to change, just before he shut the door, he swore he could hear Sherlock shouting out ‘You ok?!” John could not be sure.  
When John emerged back out of the bathroom room, bearing Sherlock’s shoes and socks

“They are dry, finally”

John gave a weak smile, the TV was off and Sherlock was lying on the bed now

“Why is your back burnt? You certainly of all people don’t sunbathe.”

John cleared his throat …Just blurt it out, easiest, fastest way, the only way, John, go on, you can do it, it’s a bloody burn from a bomb!...

“The bomb, the, uh, bomb, it seemed to over heat or something and it burnt my back and my stomach, it’s fine, it’s all fine, jut don’t touch it, if you can.”

John sat down on the edge of the bed beside Sherlock

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?”

“I didn’t want to worry you any more then you were.”

Sherlock rose and stood above John, he towered over him

“John, you needn’t worry about me, and how worried I might be.”

“Yes I bloody need to worry about you, you git”

Sherlock smiled, John decided to add on more

“Also you seriously need to eat more.”

John rose and walked past Sherlock, to the phone on the kitchen and ordered food for the both of them and more of those chocolate covered strawberries

“There should be some more food here in about five, no excuses, I want you eating more than those strawberries.”

Sherlock walked over to John and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and John wrapped his around Sherlock’s waist, pulling him close, they stayed like that for five minutes, because the knock at the door pulled them apart, John told Sherlock to sit on the couch and pop the telly on because he didn’t want the room service person to get ‘suspicious’, John also wanted to sit down and watch it with him, with a roll of the eyes but with the squeeze of a hand Sherlock cooperated

“Coming!”

John strode over to the door and opened it

“A, uh, room service for Mr. Watson?”

“That’s me.”

John opened the door and let the man in, as John expected, the man gave a glance around every inch of the room and how his eyes lingered on Sherlock watching the news, about a developing story of how everyone was running out screaming of the Lazarus Labatories, and how he was somehow now a ‘monster’.  
The man stood beside the tray of food, obviously waiting for a tip, he even had the guts to clear his throat, John chucked a tenner at him and practically shoved him outside

“Room service people are not to be trusted, be careful around them.”

Sherlock started chuckling and John stared to wheel the tray over to the couch

“So, what’s up with this Lazarus guy?”

 

John handed Sherlock a plate with chicken and various vegetables, which Sherlock, thankfully, began to pick through, John poured them both tea and handed Sherlock his mug of the stuff 

“Thanks. Apparently the thingy went wrong and now he is a life-sucking monster roaming the streets of London, and now he has apparently taken refuge in a church, and some man named the Doctor is taking care of it, hmm, Mycroft told me about the Doctor. He is, well, unlike any other man Mycroft has met.”

Sherlock stared into his plate for a moment but then smiled at John, who smiled back

“It’s amazing what can become scientifically possible, John, I mean, mm, this chicken is good, I mean, He developed a way to cheat death, he became younger, but also a monster, but still.”

Both boys laughed

“Hey, Sher, in the bathroom, when I gave you your PJs, you reached for me with your hand, slightly, was everything ok? I-I was just wondering why you did it.”

Sherlock chocked on his tea

“I was hoping you wouldn’t see that, I was, uh, I was, um, making sure that, uh, you were ok, you seemed, uh, not yourself.” 

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders and pulled him close, making his pale cheeks go a bright red, both of them sat there watching he telly eating food and drinking tea until they finished.

“Hey, want to get some sleep? It’s 3am”

Sherlock laughed into John’s stomach

“Yeah.”

Both boys rose from the couch and practically flopped onto the bed in each other’s arms, and drifted asleep that way.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When Sherlock got home after his ballet class, he sprinted upstairs, today was indeed the day he got his phone back after the amazing holiday alone with John it was a whirlwind, girls in his ballet class going from teasing him to handing him their number, Mycroft placing security guards on Sherlock and John whenever they left Baker Street, having a recorder on John’s phone, Sherlock stealing it then whining when John needed it back to call Harry. It was ridiculous. Sherlock strode into the kitchen, John himself had just gotten back from rugby training, he was sitting on a chair facing the phone with a goofy smile

“No more needing my phone for ‘Science, John!’ well, at least your duty for ‘Queen and Country’ is over.”

Sherlock gave a chuckle, he swooped it up in his hands and pressed the on button, the mobile came to life

“Mycroft told me to tell you that nothing of too much importance was removed but practically everything else was, I hope he kept the photos from the holiday I sent you to your email last night, well, I guess I can easily send them again.”

John rose and put the kettle on and took the tea out from the cupboard

You have 1 new voicemail message

“I wonder who could that be?”

“Mycroft probably”

John gave a shrug of agreement and went to reach for two mugs out of the cupboard, Sherlock played the message

Received 2:25pm

The mugs that John was once holding fell to the floor, the phone fell to the table, John turned pale, staring endlessly at the phone, Sherlock stood still, also staring at the phone, Thank God Mycroft was not home.  
The voicemail was like no other, it was a laughter that made your ears ring, the un-controllable laughter belonged to no other than Moriarty.

“Sh-Sh-Sher, h-how is this possible, he got shot in the head, I-I saw it, just, just before you…”

John fell down into the chair he was sitting in before, Sherlock strode over and kneeled before him, cupping his tanned face

“It’s ok, it’s obviously a recording of a recording, John, and you know how much he laughs.”

John closed his eyes and shuddered, he cleared his throat and opened his eyes again

“It’s Moriarty, Sher, can you be sure about that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweeties! Well, there you have it, I know it was indeed a very short holiday and indeed a short chapter, I kind of wanted to write at least another day of the holiday, but this is The New Case, and He’s Back! And I think that we being part of the Sherlockian family, we are all bloody ecstatic that our favorite homicidal murderous psychopath is back! The Perfect Christmas Present, don’t ya think? ☺ And I’m sorry, I just had to include that Doctor Who reference, it shall come in handy later on! I am really excited to start writing the next chapter, I am sorry if it is posted late like this chapter, just a lot happening right now. On another note, I would really love to know what guys think so far of The New Case, it would mean so much to me! Or say hi! I love to meet new people and fans of Sherlock and Doctor Who or any other show!  
> As always guys Thank you so much for sticking with me all this way, it means so much to me! You guys just top, top, hmm, top shenanigans! (Can never go wring with the word shenanigans!)  
> Love you all, lil’ Johnlock shippers ;)  
> -allthewaysweets xoxo


	6. Chapter Six - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweeties here we are part two, ohhh what does Moriarty have in store for Sherlock? And what is the plan Lazarus (I think we all know…) So grab a feast big enough for a rollercoaster of feels and for this final part of chapter six and chapter seven and as always…  
> I’m sorry about these past few chapters being so short and being posted so late! A lot is happening and I don’t want to neglect these stories, so, so sorry!  
> I also have been receiving this anon hate on Tumblr… I have been dis-regarding it and deleting the messages, but if ANY of you awesome lil’ Sweeties need support, I’m here for you ☺ x  
> As always, Enjoy! ☺

Sherlock woke up with puffy eyes, which at first John laughed at but then realized what they were caused by, and held him in his arms with a few groggy morning kisses, which Sherlock loved the most. They stayed in bed for most of the morning, as if nothing of the Great Game had ever happened, as if it was just the two of them cuddling by the fire in their secret apartment. But sadly that was not the case, the case was Moriarty, and he was back. For good. Sherlock had ballet class and John had rugby training, they both slowly moved away from each other and got dressed in their gear for training. John could not take his eyes off Sherlock

“What?”

“You look great”

Sherlock wondered what so great about his stinking uniform, it was just black tights and a white t-shirt, with his black ballet shoes slung around his neck

“You look great.”

Sherlock simply said that because he had no idea how to respond, but it was the truth, John did look great. He let out a hearty laugh

“It’s just a rugby uniform, Sher, yours on the other hand, I never thought tights could look so good on someone.”

Sherlock could feel his cheeks turning a fire-y red, and John’s arms not around his waist, and Sherlock wrapping his around John’s neck, resting his head on John’s shoulder

“Stay safe, alright, I know you, Sher, how the thrill is in the chase and both the capture, and Moriarty is after both of us, look, just, I’m here for you, ok?”

“Ok.”

Sherlock took his arms from his neck and wrapped his arms around John’s waist and held him close until a muffled shout came from the lounge room, in sync both boys huffed and exited the room, to be greeted by Mycroft and Greg, Mycroft suited up, leaning into his umbrella like it was a walking stick, and Greg just in his casual wear with his hands in his pockets, a unusual tension growing in the air, the brother feud between Sherlock and Mycroft and the slight awkwardness between Greg and John, they were friends, the awkwardness was there because they were dating the Holmes boys. Greg gave a small step forward

“So, uh, John, ready for me to drive you to your rugby training?”

“Whenever you are.”

Both smiled and Greg gave Mycroft, who was currently mid-argument with Sherlock, a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the stairs with John, John wished he gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek, but it was already one set if stairs too late.

“But Mycroft, I am going to walk home with John, not have you pick me up in your stupid limo you took from the Government.”

“As much as I would like to let you walk  
home, a psychopath is on the loose, and I am concerned for you brother dear, so indeed I will be picking you up this evening, if you wish Greg and John can be in the limousine with us, that way, it can be, what’s the saying, ah, two birds with one stone.”

Sherlock’s scowl deepened

“Fine! You can pick me up, and just so you know, there are plenty of psychopaths running around London.”

“Not even as close to Moriarty’s personality, brother dear. Not even close.”

Sherlock whirled around and raced down the stairs, he wanted to get to the studio as quick as possible, Mycroft was insufferable as usual. When the limo pulled up in front of the windowed ballet studio a small group of girls from his class gawped in awe as Sherlock stepped out and slammed the door behind him, and sulked all the way into the studio, he pushed the boys bathroom door open, placing his bag in his locker, the only other boy in his class wasn’t here yet, thank-god, Sherlock sat down on the bench beneath the lockers and started putting on his ballet shoes. Sherlock looked towards the door when he heard footsteps, but then got back to putting on his shoes, thoughts of Moriarty rushed in and out of his mind…Stop! It must be the janitor…But the janitor never comes at this time… 

“Did You Miss Me?”

Sherlock slowly raised his head at the question and now the uncontrollable laughter following it 

“No, really, though, did you miss me?”

“Moriarty.”

“Hi”

The man was having a fit of giggles.

“I’d have to say, no. I did not miss you.”

“Shame, we could have had a little get together party to celebrate my return, but oh well, maybe some other time.”

“Why are you here?”

“This is a bathroom, I needed to pee.”

“Why are you here Moriarty?”

“Ohhh, feisty are we? I think you know very well why I’m here, Sherlock. I owe you something still, and I’m going to pay you back.”

“What do I owe you? What did you take from me anyway?”

“A fall, Sherlock, I owe you a fall.”

Moriarty used his index finger and his middle finger to mimic someone falling, then sputing his tongue to mimic a splat.

“Why me? I’m just a nobody teenager, trying to make his way in the world”

“Ho, oh, oh, oh. You are way more than that Sherlock, and you know it, that little plan with the pool, loved it, killed my brother but hey, we all have to make sacrifices. I’ve made mine, now it’s time for yours. Think I’ll be seeing you very soon. Have fun with your little ballet class, Sherlock.”

Moriarty raised his hand and stroked Sherlock’s cheek with a finger

“Such a pretty face, I can see why John loves you so much.”

Moriarty stepped aside and did a little ballet like twirl on his tippy toes on the way to the back door exit

“I’ll find a way to stop you.” 

Moriarty let out a hearty chuckle and turned around to face Sherlock

“No you won’t.”

Without another word Moriarty pushed the door open and stepped out.

“Who was that?”

Sherlock turned around to see Oliver standing beside the bench  
Sherlock shrugged

“I don’t know.”

“But you were talking to him, saying you were gonna stop him or somethin’.”

“I said, I don’t know.”

Sherlock pushed passed him and walked out to the studio to be greeted by Sarah, Sherlock hated her, he had to use all his strength sometime to not just strangle her sometimes, she often flirted with John at school, before Sherlock and John were together, and it pissed Sherlock off to even think about it  
Sarah beamed at him

“Sherlock, come here, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Just come a little closer.”

Sherlock shuffled a centimeter closer, Sarah walked over the final tow steps and stood up on her points and whispered in his ear

“Lazarus is go.”

Sarah then just strode away, leaving Sherlock with wide eyes and faster heart beat, he forgot that his brother now had access to every security camera ever in London, Sherlock had deducted that this was going to be the plan to happen, he dreaded it, it meant he was going to have to leave John behind, they were meant to be in it together, and the complete opposite was going to happen, he just had to keep John away from St Barts, but at least let Moriarty think he was dead, so he would keep his spies away from John, he thought they were spies, most likely, but Sherlock knew they were also trained to kill, and from now on, if Sherlock didn’t ‘die’, John would be dead. Sherlock wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that happened. Sherlock now had a total of three days left, and he’d rather now be spending the time with John, than in ballet class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh things are heating up now, aren’t they? Next weeks chapter, will be back too normal, longer length than this haha ☺ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always talk to guys later  
> love you all  
> -allthewaysweets xoxo


	7. Chapter Six - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweeties, I know, I am posting this very, very, very late, but I have a reason! My lovely Dad confiscated my laptop for no reason what so ever and only gave it back to me late Saturday night. Thanks Dad. So, This is what I am going to do, Chapter Six is going to be two parts, hope fully post Part One on Sunday and Part two early Next week and hopefully also post Chapter Seven next week as well. The parts going to be quite short (like two little mini chapters), but thank you everyone for sticking with me all this way, fingers crossed it’s going to be a great chapter for you all Sweetie Pies or whatever you would like to be called ☺. And if you are here about When The Curtain Rises… Please check the end Authors Note because I have some info on that as well  
> Anyway, Thank You and Enjoy! ☺

Sherlock paced back and forth in the kitchen, Moriarty’s laughter on replay in his head, he had no idea what to make of the situation, he was back from the dead and there was nothing that could stop him now. John was asleep in the bedroom, Sherlock held him in his arms until he got up and decided to figure out what to do, school was starting again in a few weeks, Sherlock knew he had until then to stop him, it would make it too easy for him to slip back away into the dark once school was up and running again. Sherlock knew he couldn’t get the police or government involved, Moriarty would know. Mycroft was bring back the DNA tests home after university class, so it would determine if Moriarty was really dead or if it was Sherlock’s stupid suggestion of a recording of a recording.  
Sherlock was running through the plans Mycroft told him about if Sherlock just happened to run into him on the streets. Sherlock slumped into his chair. He eliminated the impossible and was now left with the truth. The one plan that would work. The only plan that could now happen. Sherlock let out a deep breath, he was hoping it would any other plan but this one. Mycroft slumped up the stairs and fell into his chair in the lounge room. Sherlock sat in his seat across from him, Mycroft lazily held out an already opened envelope

“See for yourself brother dear.”

Sherlock pulled out the piece of paper, listing the dead persons information. Sherlock let his head fall. Simon Brooks.

“Simon Brooks, Moriarty’s twin brother. Used as a ‘double’ I suppose in the swimming pool scene, Sherlock, Moriarty is now known to be alive an probably well, and out of the Government’s reach, for some strange reason. Look, Sherlock, I’m not going to give you or John bodyguards again, but all I’m asking is for you to be careful. And I’m sure at least this once, you can comply.”

Sherlock nodded, standing and taking the envelope and slip of paper with him, quietly opening it, but then let it slam open when he saw John rubbing his face with his hands, Sherlock quickly slammed the door shut and climbed into the bed and kneeled by John’s side.

“John, everything alright?”

John shook his head from beneath his hands

“What happened?”

John slowly lifted his head, his eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained

“Nightmare.”

Sherlock pulled John close

“It’s ok, I get those too.”

Both boys sat there cradling each other

“What’s in the envelope?”

“Simon Brooks.”

“Simon? So like, Moriarty’s brother?”

“Twin. He was the one who got, uh, shot, in, the, uh pool scene.”

“Oh. So, it wasn’t a recording of a recording. You got one of your petty deductions wrong!”

John laughed and gave Sherlock a light shove on the shoulder

“No! My deductions aren’t petty! Just sometimes I over look things.”

“You? Sherlock Holmes, over look something?”

Both boys chuckled in union

“But that does mean he’s back isn’t he? Back from hiding. Moriarty?

“Yep.”

“Be careful, Sher, look I know, I don’t want to turn into your brother or anything, but we both know what this man is truly capable of, we are in this together, alright?”

Sherlock nodded

“Alright.”

“Right, now, close that curtain up, I want to go back to sleep.”

Sherlock smiled, pulled away and closed the curtain, John was rolled on his side, under the sheets, and already half asleep, Sherlock climbed into bed and pulled John close, knowing that every time he did this in the next few weeks, it may be his last, for up to the next ten years. Sherlock shook his head to get rid of the thought, he knew what the plan involved, Sherlock wasn’t really going to die, it was a façade, a magic trick, named after man who did try both those things. Sherlock was simply doing a circus act, defying death. Simple really, he just hoped John wasn’t going to be around when it happened, London was huge, and John didn’t really like hanging around St Bart’s that much anyway. Sherlock would just have to disappear after that, not even a ‘goodbye’ to John, Sherlock shook his head, it wouldn’t be goodbye, and Sherlock would see John again. Sometime. Soon. Sherlock felt the tears running down his cheeks, he let them fall. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

“But Moriarty, why? Why go after some teenager? What’s the point?”

Moriarty turned around in his spinning chair. He loved these spinning chairs, he felt even more powerful than he even was already.

“Do you have the trained snipers ready to be positioned?”

“Yes. And stop avoiding my questions, you know I hate that.”

“Is my suit ready?”

“Yes.”

“Got to dress well for Lazarus, you want to look like you are flying in your ‘final moments’ now, Seb, well at least Sherlock will hopefully want too. Hmm, what about my Bluetooth speakers?”

“Yes, everything is prepared Moriarty.”

Moriarty looked across at Seb.

“He is clever, Seb, and there is only room for one clever person in town.”

Moriarty spun back around and faced the wall, it was better than facing that idiot.

“You saying that I am not clever?”

Moriarty rolled his eyes and spun back around to face Seb.

“No, no, not at all.”

Seb’s eyebrows were narrowed, one was now raised

“Then what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Sherlock is playing the Game. He needs to finish what he has started, or Bing, Bang, Boom. Simple.”

Seb rose from his chair with a groan and walked towards the door

“You know what’s in it for you Seb if Lazarus goes to plan.”

Seb stood there frozen with his hand on the doorknob

“What about what’s in it for you, Moriarty?”

“Oh, how you say my name like I’m the devil. You know clearly what’s in it for me, Seb. It’s about time you stopped asking. Give the order.”

“Order for what?”

“Lazarus, Sebastian. Lazarus!”

Seb said nothing more, and walked out of the room, Moriarty smiled, it knew it pissed Seb off in the right way when he called him by his full name. Moriarty smiled, Sherlock wasn’t just some petty teenager, he was more than that, way more than that, and Moriarty was going to stop his heart, no matter what it took, he was playing the Game, all Games have to end sooner or later.

End Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweeties, I know, I know, that part was very, very, very short and I apologize! But the next Part Should be longer! Thank you all so much for sticking with me all this time, I owe you so much! Now for those of you whom are here about When The Curtain Rises… It seems that I got really great feedback on that, so Thank You, for your kudos, likes, reviews, comments, messages, it means so much to me to know what you guys think of it! Now, I am planning to write another chapter of it and then decide if I want to continue on it (Most likely) or just leave it at that (least likely, but sadly still a possibility) Thank You all so much for reading my crappy writing but I am very glad that you like it! ☺ I am always excited to meet new people or read what you think, so don’t be shy! Say hello or tell me your thoughts, it would mean so much to me! Anyway, thank you again and talk to you guys soon ☺  
> -allthewaysweets xoxo


	8. Chapter Seven - Goodbye John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweeties, How have you all been?  
> Ok, I am going explain a little something here, a lot has been going on recently, so I have had absolutely NO TIME TO WRITE THIS AND I’M SO SORRY I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL TURN OUT AMAZING, and at first I was just going to dis-regard the little Oliver character I created and just leave him standing by the bench in the boys bathroom but no, it seems that he is going to have knots connecting his family to the one and only Moriarty and give Sherlock some information, why not, eh? Anyway this will be the last chapter of The New Case, let’s see how this chapter turns out, eh? I hope it’s BLODDY AMAZING FOR YOU ALL I’M SO SORRY AGAIN  
> Enjoy! ☺

Sherlock practically ran out of the ballet studio when it was over, he had to get two blocks away where Mycroft would waiting in his fat ass limousine to pick him up

 

“Sherlock, wait!”

 

Sherlock knew whom that voice belonged to, Oliver, Sherlock knew he would want to talk about the bathroom situation, Sherlock slowed down but kept moving

 

“I know how much you hate people but please listen, I know who that was.”

 

Sherlock stopped short in his tracks and spun around to face Oliver, who was a bit breathless

 

“His name is Moriarty, and I am presuming you know that, because I know with a quick glimpse you know everything about someone, somehow, just, I know if Moriarty comes looking for you, you’re dead meat, but I know how to stop him, my father was shot in the head by one of his gun men getting this information, he knew your brother, told him about the plans, I’m presuming he has told you about Lazarus?”

Sherlock’s mouth dropped open

Oliver gave a small smile

 

“Dad came up with that one, he was obsessed with the guy, what’s his name, Professor Lazarus and what he did, was at the party when he became a monster and everythin’, but your brother, he’s smart came up with several others, sorry, who wants to talk about siblings, eh? Sherlock from what I’ve seen, you are probably playing some kind of game with him, go with the plan, even if it means giving up love for a while. Trust me, it’s worth it, no matter how much pain, it will be worth it.”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes and lowered his head, without another word, Oliver turned around and walked away, Sherlock knew exactly what he meant. Sherlock held back the tears he felt forming and tingling away in his eyes, he had to do this. For John. Sherlock took in a deep breath then kept on walking, knowing every step brought him closer to his ‘death’. When Sherlock reached the two blocks away, indeed the fat ass limo was waiting for him, but also with John, holding open the door for him

 

“Mr. Holmes, your limousine is here to pick you up and take you with your boyfriend to the secret apartment.”

 

Sherlock grinned

 

“Oh my, I didn’t think the government was capable of such service.”

 

John grinned

Sherlock strode up and kissed John tenderly

Mycroft cleared his throat from within the vehicle

 

“You will have plenty of time for that at the Gardens, but now brother dear, we have things to discuss.”

 

Sherlock groaned and ducked inside, he knew exactly what it was going to be about

 

The limo was dimly lightened but it was light enough just to make out Mycroft and Greg sitting next to each other, with Mycroft’s arm around Greg’s shoulders

 

“How was class, brother mine?”

 

Sherlock shrugged

 

“We are already learning and being cast for _The Nutcracker,_ for the Christmas slash End of Year Performance, but I’m pretty sure you know that.”

 

Mycroft gave a half-smile

John was now sitting next to Sherlock, with his arm around Sherlock’s shoulders

“But the question that I wanted to really ask is that why didn’t you call me when Moriarty turned up?”

 

John lowered his head, obviously Mycroft told him about the encounter

 

“How could I? My bag was in my locker, Moriarty would have run away sooner, if I just pulled out my phone and rung the Queen.”  

 

Mycroft gave Sherlock a piercing stare and shifted in his seat

 

“I think you’ll find just because I work in the Government, it doesn’t make me queen, nor king for that matter, I just work for them.”

 

“You sure about that?”

 

Mycroft gave Sherlock an even more piercing look.

 

“The point is, if he ever tries to harm you, Sherlock, call me.”

 

“Fine.”

 

All four sat in silence for a few minutes

Until John whispered in Sherlock’s ear

 

“Or you can call me, I’m not that strong, but I’d do anything for you.”

 

Sherlock could feel a blush creeping up his neck

John gave Sherlock a quick peck on the cheek and the limo fell silent again

 

“How is rugby going?”

 

“It’s going alright, we are up against St Stevens first week back, so we are preparing for that, we really want to get to the grand final this year.”

 

Sherlock’s heart sunk, he wouldn’t even be there for him for his first official game.

The limo pulled up along side the apartment and Sherlock and John hopped out and walked inside, Sherlock locking the door behind them.

 

“Everything ok, Sher?”

 

Sherlock strode past John and walked to the library and sat down in his chair and closed his eyes. He felt John sit across beside him and take both of his hands in his.

 

“Sherlock, is---“

 

Sherlock broke down into tears, he couldn’t take it, John took Sherlock in his arms and held him tight.

 

“I’m so sorry, John. I’m so sorry, with what I’m about to do, you’ll never forgive me. You’ll won’t see me…”

 

“Sherlock. Take a deep breath, and tell me what you need to say, because I am so confused”

 

John gave Sherlock the smile that melted his heart and made him fall in love with him all over again, Sherlock smiled and cupped his cheek stroking his thumb over his baby soft skin.

 

“How did I ever deserve you?”

 

“I ask myself the same question everyday.”

 

“I need to ask a favor of you John.”

 

“Of course, anything.”

 

“St. Barts Hospital. Don’t go near it for the next five hours.”

 

“Of course, I’ll stay away from the hospital for as long as you want.”

 

“Thank you, John, for everything.”

 

John smiled, Sherlock beamed in return, feeling the tears dry on his cheeks. Sherlock leaned in and simply brushed his lips against John’s.

 

“I love you, John.”

 

John smiled

 

“I love you too, you idiot.”

 

Both boys chuckled

 

“I need to go. But stay here or go to Baker Street, but stay wither here or there. Don’t go anywhere else.”

 

“I know.”

 

Sherlock slowly backed away from John, still crouched by his chair but pulling out a box of matches from his bag.

 

“I love you.”

 

The three words were new but felt good to finally say.

 

John stroke a match alight and looked back at Sherlock

 

“I love you too, now get going and do whatever you have to do. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

 

John flung the match into the fireplace and a fire arose from the old wood.

Sherlock took in a deep breath and turned and walked away. Walked away from love. From life. From everything. He pulled out his phone and opened the text thread to Moriarty

 

**St. Barts rooftop. Come and Play. –SH**

Then to Mycroft

 

**LAZARUS IS GO.**

 

**Are you sure, Sherlock?**

Sherlock could feel tears forming in his eyes again

 

**Yes. –SH**

**Well then. –MH**

**_*Downloading File…_ ** **_*_ **

**LAZARUS IS GO**

Sherlock let out the deep breath he was holding. He was now in the cab heading to the place he now dreaded to be. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

**I’m waiting, Sherlock. –M**

Sherlock chucked a few notes at the cabbie and got out, taking the service elevator to the roof

 

When the sliding doors opened he could hear _Staying Alive_ playing from a set of speakers, when Sherlock rounded the corner, there was indeed Moriarty sitting on the edge holing a pair of speakers

 

“Hello, Sherlock, I do have to say, that was quick, I last saw you say, about a couple of hours ago? To be honest, I didn’t expect you to make it this far, then again, I didn’t really expect that much from you at all.”

 

“How ambitious of you.”

 

“Said good-bye to that little Johnny-Boy of yours?”

 

Sherlock stayed silent.

 

“Naw, not talking are we? Well, I suppose we better get down to business. I gathered up my best snipers and I told them that, if you don’t co-operate, shoot ‘em.”

 

“Shoot who?”

 

“The people you value the most. Mycroft, Johnny-Boy, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade…”

 

Sherlock lowered his head, Moriarty sniggered.

 

“I also thought with the whole death thing, I would help out a little.”

 

Moriarty held out his hand, Sherlock shook it

 

“Nice knowing you Sherlock.”

 

Without any notice Moriarty took out a gun and shot himself in the head. Sherlock staggered back. His head was spinning, Moriarty’s voice running through his head

 

_You don’t co-operate, shoot ‘em._

 

Sherlock stepped onto the ledge, the team that made up Lazarus hung around the edges of the street and hospital. Everything was ready and prepared.

A taxi swung around the corner, Sherlock mouth dropped at who it was. His phone in his pocket vibrating. John was calling.

Sherlock answered.

 

“Hi, Sherlock, look I know you said not to come here, but Moriarty call me saying that he had you and he was well, look I’m here to protect you from that psychopath.”

 

“No need. Look up.”

 

“Sh-Sherlock, what are you doing up there get down, bloody hell, you idiot.”

 

“No! John! Stay exactly where you are, don’t move an inch, do you understand? Do this for me.”

 

“Alright. Alright. Thought seriously get down from there, you’ll hurt yourself, Sher.”

 

“G-goodbye, John.”

 

“No, wait. Oh, god no, Sherlock you idiot, don’t do this, I can help you, please, god no.”

 

“S-stay where you are, do this, for me.”

 

“Sherlock, please.”

 

Sherlock hung up and threw his phone on the ground, he could hear John scream out his name. He opened his arms wide taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

 

Sherlock stepped of the ledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sweeties, I know the feels, hit me in the soul too, that was indeed the last chapter of this particular part, The New Case, The third and final installment will be called The New Life (Gosh time has flown!), I am planning to write it so you can read it without have read the past two installments, if that makes sense, I am calling it The New Life because well, Sherlock will be back from the ‘dead’. Now I would just like to thank each and every one of you who have read my stories and given me feedback, even said hello, haha ☺ Thank You so much for sticking with me all this way, I appreciate it so much! I am very excited to start writing The New Life, I hope you have enjoyed reading The New Kid and The New Case just as much as I have enjoyed writing them, see you guys soon and always, talk to you guys later ☺  
> -allthewaysweets xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, first of all, I’m sorry that chapter was indeed shorter than usual, but it shall be longer next chapter! I just have lot of things on right now… but anyway there is chapter one, now for chapter two, ohhhh, Richard Brook (he is surely going to turn up in Westwood… dun dun dunnn!) as always any feedback is much appreciated! Or any ideas or just want to say ‘Hi’ go for it, please ☺ haha get excited sweeties!! –allthewaysweets xoxo


End file.
